only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Fatal Extraction
Fatal Extraction was the 1993 Christmas Special of Only Fools And Horses and was broadcast on the 15th December that year. It was originally planned to be the last episode of the series as David Jason was under an 18 month contract with Yorkshire Television and Nick Lyndhurst was scheduled for more episodes of the new comedy Goodnight Sweetheart. Filming began in November 1993. In the story, Del Boy has a bad tooth, and relationship problems which lead to their tempoirary break up in which Del asks Beverley, a dentist receptionist out on a date. But when he gives her the elbow and goes back to Raquel, he feels Beverly is stalking him. And Rodney and Cassandra are trying for a baby, or a barbecue as Del would say. Synopsis A year has passed since the Peckham Spring money making deal, of which the outcome was never revealed. It is a December morning and almost Christmas and Raquel is stressed as Del Boy has been spending the past month going out down the casino and pubs every night. Del is having problems with his teeth. Rodney and Cassandra are trying for a baby again. Raquel phones Cassandra to ask how they are doing. Del Boy then phones Cassandra while Rodney comes in. When Raquel asks who del is talking to Del says Cassandra, unaware that Rodney is listening, who himself thought Del was talking to a marriage guidance counsellor. Later that morning at Sid's Cafe Del, Trigger, Boycie, Rodney and Denzil are talking where Del mentions one of his old girlfriends who worked in a betting shop down Lewisham Grove but cannot remember her name. Del says she was seeing another person at the time and explains that he had paid to take her on an exotic holiday, the holiday of a lifetime, namely to a caravan site. One night a few days later Del is down the casino and Rodney comes in. He berates Del for always going down the pubs and casinos. Del explains that it is just a phase while he is putting a deal together for some Russian VCRs. As they leave the casino, Del and Rodney see it is the following morning and realise they had been there all night. Down the market that day Rodney gets a phonecall from Cassandra. Thinking it is the right time for them to concieve Rodney rushes round to their flat and begins stripping but sees Raquel sat on the sofa. He quickly pulls his trousers up and fobs Raquel off by saying he was hot. Raquel says that she has left Del after he came in at 8:15 that morning and just changed into his work clothes and left. Rodney and Casandra allow Raquel to stay for a few days. At the Nags Head Del is chatting with the boys and says he is going to go to the dentist and get his tooth sorted. Boycie says how he wishes he never met Marlene by saying he wishes he never walked into that betting shop down Lewish Grove now. Del realises that Marlene is the woman who he was on about a few days earlier in the cafe. Albert comes in and says that Raquel has left Del. At the dentist Del is shocked that Raquel and Damien have left him. He gets his checkup and is told the tooth has to come out. As he waits for the "Jollop" to work he chats up Beverley the receptionist. Del explains that his relationship has just broken up and asks Beverley out on a date. At the flat that night he tells Rodney and Albert and Rodney is annoyed knowing that Del Boy can always phone Raquel and reconcile with her. Del Boy admits he made a bad move asking Beverley out on a daten so phones her, but it goes to answer machine. Del leaves a message saying he cannot make their date tonight and he will call her another time. At Rodney and Cassandra's flat Rodney is telling her all about Del Boy asking another woman out. As they settle down to try for a baby, Cassandra hears a noise an dsits up, Damien is stood at the bottom of the bed. Rodney jumps in fright saying he locked the bedroom door. But Raquel walks in and takes him. Rodney is relieved that he did not lock the door. A day or two later at the Nags Head Rodney is asking for donations to save whales. Del Boy walks in and after some persuasion, he agrees to phone Raquel. He sees Beverley in the pub and she smiles at him. Del, knowing he broke off their date is initially worried but dismisses the idea. Del phones Raquel and also does a bit of grovelling saying that he will not have any more nights out down casinos or pubs. Raquel agrees to come back to him and Del says he will pick he rup the following night. He then orders some champaigne. Several hours later, a plastered Del is walking home back to his flat at Nelson Mandela House, and stumbles into some bins. He starts singing "One Voice". This awakes several residents of the flats in the towerblock. They shout down. Albert hears the commotion and rings up Rodney. Rodney later agrees to go round and see what is happening. Two residents of the estate are on the precinct arguing as Del finishes singing "One Voice". 2 or 3 hours later in the early hours of the morning, Rodney looks down from the balcony to the massive riot 12 storeys below. Albert worries that someone may throw a brick through the window but rodney says as it is the 12th floor up, they will miss, as they have not invited Jeff Capes. Del come sout of his bedroom and Albert says he started the riot as he heard him singing. Del says that Raquel and Damien are coming home. Instead of being sorry, Del sees an earner in the riot by offering to go down and sell them some ski gear. That day at the market Del and Rodney are putting some of the Russian VCR's into their van when he sees Beverley in the crowd. She smiles at Del. This is twice she has done this since Del broke off their date. That night, Del picks Raquel and Damien up, they drive to the estate to find it is full of rioters, at least 100 rioters and several policemen on horses, ambulances and fire engines. Del beeps the hooter. Everyone stops saying "Its Del Boy" showing how popular Del is around Peckham. They stand back and let him through. As Del drives through the gangway left for him by the rioters he beeps the hooter for them to continue rioting. The next day, Del comes back to his flat and in the small cloakroom he hears Raquel talking to someone. He opens to door slightly and sees Raquel, then opens it wider and sees Beverley yet again, stood next to Raquel. Raquel says she is interested in Damien's highchair as she saw the ad in the local newsagents. Del makes some excuse and scarpers, in a fright. He rushes to the Nags Head where he sees Rodney having his lunch. Del says to Rodney that Beverley is stalking him. Rodney does not believe this and thinks she is just doing her everyday stuff. Del says to Rodney he has to go and drop off the highchair. Del goes back to his flat and calls for Raquel. No answer. He sees the gerbil cage is open with no gerbil in it and a boiling sound coming from the kitchen. Del walks in and opens the lid, to find Albert is boiling his pants again. Raquel walks in and says Damien is playing with the gerbil. Del, in a panic says he has to sort this out and he will be back later. Del storms round to the dentist and tells Beverley to back off and leave his family alone as she has bene following him. But Beverley mirrors Del's accusations by accusing him of following her. Del says this is the last him and Beverley will hear of each other. Beverley says the high chair has a screw loose, Del says "Well tighten it" and leaves. A few days later it is Christmas Night back at the flat. Del puts Damien to bed. Raquel says that she now has an answerphone but she swapped it for Damien's highchair. Rodney plugs it in and it contains a very unexpected message on it. The same message Del left cancelling their date. Raquel, thinking Del has been having an affair for the past few weeks, explaining Del always going out, is livid and shouts and screams at Del. She throws a glass at him as the camera pans down the towerblock. A choir of children singing Silent Night are stood there, and then we see Beverley. She can hear the argument coming from the Trotters flat and gleefully smiles to herself, indicating that Del was right all along and she was out to try and get revenge for him cancelling their date. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Albert Trotter - Buster Merryfield *Raquel Turner - Tessa Peake Jones *Cassandra Trotter - Gwyneth Strong *Damien Trotter - *Trigger - Roger Lloyd Pack *Boycie - John Challis *Denzel - Paul Barber *Mickey Pearce - Patrick Murray *Marlene - Sue Holderness *Mike Fisher - Kenneth MacDonald Guest cast *Beverley - Mel Martin Previous Episode Mother Natures Son - (25th December 1992) Next Episode Heroes And Villains (25th December 1996) Observations Blunders Locations seen *The Trotters flat (living room, kitchen, bedroom hallway, balcony) *Bus interior *Lift area outside The Trotter's flat *Rodney and Cassandra's flat (bedroom, kitchen, living/dining room) *Nelson Mandela House exterior (play area, car parks, concrete area) *Unknown streets in Peckham *Sid's Cafe (seating area, counter) *Casino (roulette areas, bar area, entrance/exit stairwell) *Casino exterior (street) *Street market in Peckham *The Nags Head (main bar) *Peckham Rye (benches, pathways) *Dentists (waiting room, check in desk, surgery) *Dual carriageway at night Category:1993 episodes. Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:Feature Length Episodes.